crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rtas 'Chavam
Rtas 'Chavam or better known as "Stacks" is a very large Sangheili male having made his fame and infamy on many planets. Stacks is known to be a womanizer indiscriminant of species. Very little is known of the gap of time between the Human-Covenant War and the Exon Independance Wars, but his reputation has stayed mostly the same. Early Life Rtas 'Chavam was born from an unknown wife of his father Thel 'Chavam. As his keep was known to be a bit low in terms of wealth, had to make up with the experience and strength of its warriors, during his adolesence Stacker was given special attention due to his natural brawny size. However Rtas was always not interested in a full-on military carrer and was originally and very ironically a Sangheili Aristocrat aboard high charity, meaning that his job was to travel and mate with female Sangheili of wealthy Council members to pass his swordsmen genes so they may have children that are considered swordsmen. However with the human-covenant war climaxing if you will...Rtas 'Chavam now 'Chavamee was introduced into the Covenant and served temporarily as a zealot as due to his size he easily powered through any tests that were thrown at him, much to the chagrin of his higher ups. Covenant Military Life Stacks was picked for zealotry from a young age due to "swordmaster genes" and had a bit of a unconventional Covenant career. Due to his rebellious and stubborn nature he did not qualify to exactly lead troops into battle during the human-covenant war. However he was placed into a squad charged soley with the acquiring forerunner artifacts for the hierarchs. His father Thel 'Chavam (the more sensible of the two) kept tabs on his son despite the traditional boundaries that were crossed mostly to bail him out of trouble occasionally due to his prestige and rank. However as Rtas would mature after his 'SUCC'ess on Reach (lol) his physical stature became impressive as well as his natural skill in fighting. He slowed down and after some difficulty passed schooling to be a shipmaster, however he was assigned back to his squad after the Battle of Earth broke out. During the Battle of Earth and as the Great Schism broke out Rtas would be injured during the heavy fighting as the Covenant collapsed. Figured for dead he was listed as killed in battle during the chaos. However he recovered from his injuries after being transported by UEG authorities to Rio De Janiero as an asylum seeking refugee. During this time Stacks would become extremely aquainted with human culture and follow along getting into serious trouble. Rumors, stories, and legends all differ in places in the Central American region of Earth were he used to reside. Some stories refer to him being apart of or running a cartel in Bolivia with former Covenant members, others point to being nothing but a huggable gentle giant. Even a few stories about short stints in bank robberies. How much of this is true is up to interpretation. Bad Company After getting into enough trouble so that he was left broke and needed to be smuggled off Earth, he became a mercenary for Bad Company (A PMC group notorious for practically starting the Exon Revolution). Again nothing is known except that during this time he recieved high grade augmentations as one of the first Exon super soldiers. Combining his size and newfound power he became a larger then life posterboy for the Exon Red Army thanks to his humor and stories. However later down the line Stacker would enter a serious coma after an extreme injury that has been classified by the Exon government. Tragically after this he would lose a lot of his good traits and fall to serious alcoholism and become a womanizer, in this state he met the Adventure Group. Adventure Group Strangely enough along the line despite being a practical war criminal within the UEG he would befriend a group of spartans. Becoming what he refers to as "The besterest of buddies" with Alien-King he would settle down to a quieter life on Eden, away from Exon and Earth (he likes to like on planets the begin with E). Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Covenant Category:Male Category:Sangheili Category:Good